Dragonball Universe
by zunga
Summary: What if our hero's travel to other universe's? Like the universe of Naruto, or One piece, you decide which! An Fanfic where human's have an major part to! Where the personality's are being put comically!
1. Chapter 1

DBU! Dragonball universe

Well its an author note really. Please review to me which anime's you want to take part in it. Because its about our Z-fighter's and friends, going to universe from universe, and these universes are anime's! These are already going to take part:

Naruto

One Piece

Bleach

Inuyusha

Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Soul eater.

Deathnote

Kenichi history strongest Disciple

Vote which you want first, or if you want an anime not on this list, state it. Then i i will watch it. Or manga!

Lets go to the intro?

All the humans of the Z fighter were on the floor, unconscious. Goten and Trunks dropped on the ground. Breathing heavily, they were barely alive. They were not beat up, there enemy was much weaker then them. And still they fell on the ground. Pan was in her uncle, Goten hands. The left over saiyans fell on the ground to. This enemy, his powerlevel was not even thousand, and he was still beating them. And this enemy, called Mabibi, had not lowered his power, this was it to an full extend. But, he practiced magic, and they never had fighted an opponent who used magic.

"Much stronger, and still on the floor. are these the famed saiyans?", he said in an serious face. No hint of him being cocky.

He walked up to Gohan. "Ultimate... Form? I have seen all of your fights in my magic ball. And almost every major opponent you fighted, has an transformation. Frieza, Cell, and Buu. Well i don't."

He putted his hand on the boy's hand. And he started to feed on Gohan's energy. Lowering Gohan's, and highering his powerlevel. He did this to all the saiyans, till they all had an powerlevel of one million.

"Now leave!", he screamed as he sended them to another Universe. He had to much energy, he just wanted them on another planet. But he could not control his power.

"Oh my god, we're gonna get killed!", Krillin screamed. "I am blind!", he started to cry. "Eh.. Krillin, you got your eyes closed.", Trunks replied. Krillin opened his eyes. "Oh, nevermind.", he smiled goofy.

"Hey, now we are stronger then you saiyans!", Tien noticed. "Are you really going to think about who is strongest. If you don't even know where the fuck we are?!", Bulma and Chichi screamed at the same time.

"Well we are in,...?"

AN:

Goku: Where are we?

You decide readers, review if you want one of the above anime's, or just put another anime you wanted.

After like five reviews, the one with the most will win. I degraded them by the way, so they won't overpower other universes. And don't worry, the humans play an major role in this one.


	2. Transformation Of Enlightment

Dragonball Universe

AN: Inuyusha won!

'We're back in time? That freaking sucks, i thought it would become something awesome!?", Tien shouted. "Nobody here has fashionable clothes!", Bulma complained.

Naraku came out of the ground. "I am alive again! But i am purified... I am no longer evil.", he said happy. An hooded person appeared out of the shadows. His eyes were pitch black, with an blue pupil. His whole body was covered by his Kimono, which had an hood. He shoved the hood to the back. He was bolder then Krillin, and was olive skinned. "Walk with me.. Naraku-kun. Because i putted you back. But all my powers have been gone now. I am very powerfull, but getting you out of hell was something my frien did. Please follow me to him!", he asked. Naraku nodded, an smile on his face. He was in his normal human appearance, as he walked together with this guy. Naraku had been in hell.

"Wow, and you said it sucked?", Yamcha teased Tien. "I think it would be smart to follow him?", Chiaotzu said. "Nah i'm good", Goten said making Trunks laugh. "Hey dude your mom has been silent for an while.", he said. "Yeah, that's very rare. Mom, Are you okay?", Gotem asked. Chi-Chi opened her mouth to answer, but then stopped, and closed her mouth again. "Chi-Chi is just so suprised about what happed, she is at an loss for words!", Goku said to them. "Mom?", Gohan asked. As he started to shake his mom gentle. "Damn it Chi-Chi! Relax an little!", Bulma said. "Why would i relax when we're in the middle of nowhere! How are we going to get home? We don't even have an freaking home in here! And how are we going to feed those giant saiyan stomaches?!", Chi-Chi screamed. They all were suprised and backed off, but the humans of the z-fighters and Piccolo, because those were following Naraku. While Vegeta left the scene, with Goku following him to see what he would do, Gohan followed them to. Soon only Goten and Trunks were left, together with their moms and Pan and Brulla.

"I feel my soul darkening.. What.. What is this?", Naraku asked. "Its just from being in this cursed world for to long?", the guy called Dart tried. Naraku seemed to buy it, as he did not respond. After an while, they got to an small girl who was like Goten's age. She had long red hair, with an smooth silking skin. But she had an face put more spoiled then an eight year old Trunks. "Why did it take so long?", she complained. He walked to her and bowed.

"I am sorry Princess Hotaru..", he said with respect. Naraku walked up to them, but, when he made an step, he became an full demon again... But this time, his feets were replaced by spider limbs. He become twice as big, his arms were much bigger and stronger. His upperbody was big and heavily muscled. His lower body was with big and thick spider limbs.

"You entered my seal. Just as you made that monk purify every demon, i can multiply and strengthen somebody with demon blood, by just being one step to me. And yes, i have that power if its about seals.", she simply said.

"Vegeta where are you going?!", Goku shouted. As he was just behind him, flying. "I knew you were stupid, but not that stupid. And you, Kakarot's son, i thought you were the smart one.", Vegeta said coldly. "Wait what are you talking about?", Gohan asked. Vegeta stopped with flying, so did Gohan and Goku. "We're in another universe. We have an chance to learn techniques that will never be known in our universe!", Vegeta said. "Well, how do you know where your going?", Goku asked. "I am tracking the most powerfull powerlevel i can find. I found an similair powerlevel somewhere else though. "

Vegeta walked up to the door of an home and knocked. An white haired man who seemed in the late twenties opened the door. He had an red kimono, on, mixed with an sword in his hand. "What do you want!", he shouted. He felt their amazing powerlevels, and was ready to fight. He was stronger then them, but that did not made them less amazing. Especially since he has been targeted by more demons.

"Eh, you won't believe this, but we came from another time line, and i think other universe to. We wanted to learn some of the techniques in this universe. Could you please teach us those.", Gohan said. Inuyusha was taken back by the statement. Kagome walked to them. She gave Inuyusha an kiss on the lips, but then she looked at the newcomers.

Ten minutes later.

"How could you even consider training strangers, who could be demons, who claims to come from another Universe!", she shouted. "Come on Kagome, take an break. We have been playing it safe for over TEN years!", Inuyusha argued.

The saiyans were in an garden. They heard them shouting.

"I SHALL FIND INUYUSHA!", Naraku screamed.. "Damn it.. His powerlevel is over ours, combined! And even if combined with the others, its still higher! And we are the strongest of our group!", Krillin said. "That's because that other guy drained those saiyans powers.", Yamcha stated. Chiaotzu nodded.

"Well we can't let him destroy humanity!", Tien stated. "Then fight! Special Beam Cannon!", Piccolo shouted. He had not said anything for an while, because he was focusing. He sended out the special beam cannon to Naraku. Piccolo then jumped away, because Naraku was behind him, trying to punch him. The only reason the namekian knew, was because of his hearing sense. Yamcha, who was behind Piccolo aimed an kick at his side. But he just toke Yamcha's feet, and threw him against Chiaotzu, making them both fly against an tree. But Chiaotzu's head got slammed between Yamcha's ass and an tree.

Naraku's barrier was exchanged for more attack power. "Kame...Hame...HA!", Krillin screamed, the beam hitted Naraku right in his stomach. Pushing him back an little. Then Yamcha ran as fast as he could in front of Naraku, as he slammed his fist in his stomach. The aura of an wolf surrounding his fist. "Wolf Fist 2!", he screamed. His other got an big wolf aura in front of his fist, as he slammed it against Naraku's chin.

Then Tien went infront of his face. "Solar Flare!" he screamed. And Naraku got blinded, but he still did not move. Tien used his four witches technique, creating two extra arms. "Machine Gun Fist!", Tien screamed, as he started to swing his four arms so fast they appeared to windmills. As he started to pound Naraku against his whole body.

"Special Beam Cannon!", Piccolo screamed, as he sended the beam in Naraku's stomach. Naraku was physically damaged till noone. He had an hole in his stomach of the assaults, and he was bruised on his whole body. But then the hole started to heal, the bruises to, till he was as he was from the start.

"Did the fight began?", the demon taunted.

Naruku sended out an beam out of the horns on his elbows, the beam was purple, as it hitted Krillin who fled to an building, and went through it, going through three other buildings to in the process. And it Hit Piccolo, who went flying against an tree. Chiaotzu manouevred himself to the back of the demon. "See you in heaven my friends.. ", he smiled. "No you don't!", Tien screamed. As he jumped, and held Chiaotzu in his arms, while running away, so he could not get hit by the spider demon.

This happened so fast, that nobody could even track it, not even Naraku. "What.. What happened?", Krillin panted. "I feel.. I feel strong..", Tien said. As he slowly felt an white aura evolve him.

Tien slowly walked to Naraku, not scared anymore. Tien punched him against his chin, making the heavy demon fly in the air, and fall on the ground.

"Saiyans have the transformation of destruction.", Tien said. As he fired an beam with one hand to Naraku.

"But, I have the transformation of enlightment!"


	3. Transformation of- Whut?

Naraku dodged the beam Tien hand send skillfully. "You have gotten stronger. A little transformation huh? You have to realize that that doesn't mean your stronger then me.", he smiled.

Tien kept silent, he looked at Naraku with no emotion, like he was in a trance.

Naraku rolled his eyes, what the hell was this guy doing.

But he then came back, a smile on his face, he was truly happy for some reason.

"Are you sure?", Tien said confidently.

"Let me show you, the difference between experience. Something a powerlevel does not cover."

The humans and Piccolo all take a step back. It was Tien's time to shine right now.

"Kamehameha!"  
Tien made the beam, and a big ball became created in his hands. His hands tingling, he felt the power in his hands. So this was what the saiyans felt huh? He looked at Naraku, and pushed the ball, thus creating a beam. He pushed it to Naraku, but he ducked, but the kamehameha stopped just above his head. Then a new beam became created out of the out beam, the new beam came from the end of the old beam, and it. Was aimed downside, easily hitting Naraku on his head.

"Headshot! That was lovely!", Tien smiled arrogantly.

"Naraku felt a intense pain on his head, he grunted. He had never felt such a pain in his life before, but the real thing was, that he had no injury, but he still felt a pain so unbearable that he wanted to kill himself on the spot. He fell on his knee's his eyes widened in shock. How was this possible?

"Oh.. Did I forget to say, I developed a new version of kamehameha, with one feature less, but with two features more. I made a deal with buddha, who came to visit me as I was the second to get the transformation of enlightment.. He visited me in my mind.. When I was silent for a while. I traded the power to kill with Kamehameha or injure for the power to give someone a unbearable pain on hitting. I also can create beams, out of beams. So in theory I can create a square, and you'd' be trapped. "

"Kamehameha!", Tien screamed, as he aimed the kamehameha on the ground. The kamehameha went through the ground.

"Kamehameha! Kamehameha!"  
It came out of the ground, just between Naraku legs hitting him on his...

Private parts?!

Naraku screamed of agony, his balls hurting like hell, he putted his hands on his private area's as he started to cry. The pain truly was unbearable, and Naraku just wantto kill the guy now, but he kept himself normal for just a few seconds.

Before he started to itch.. The pain disappeared, and he would have his deadly revenge, and he would have it now.

Naraku charged at him, he tried to kick Tien on his head. Tien blocked it with his forearm, while trying to punch Naraku at the same time. Naraku caught his fist with one hand, and threw it back to Tien's head with strength that rivaled Tien's own. It hit Tien hard on his head, making him fly a few meters before he was stopped by a tree, hitting his head first.

Naraku smiled, he started to do prepare a beam. How longer he was preparing, how stronger it became. And Tien didn't look like he was standing up soon.

Naraku pushed the beam to Tien. The beam was a excellent two meters wide, and three meters tall.

Tien regained consciousness. He shook his head, until he saw the beam traveling to him, he would surely die if the beam hit him.

"Shit!"

It felt like time stopped. Krillin had his mouth open of shock. Piccolo looked like he was in a running motion, but he didn't move. He wanted to safe Tien, but he was to far. Tien looked at everyone, he didn't see a light, nor a flashback of his life. Were those all myths?

The beam was in front of him, it was just before his face. He tried to run away, but he couldn't budge a move. Yamcha gritted his teeth of anger. But Tien didn't see Chiaotzu. He looked everywhere, even with his third eye. Until he saw Chiaotzu a few meters away from him. Flying up to him to save him. He wasn't in range of the beam yet, so he wouldn't die.

Tien was happy. He had a transformation, and proved that human won't bow down to Saiyans!

Time went normal again. The beam went with high speed to Tien.

Tien tried to jump out of the way, but the beam was going to fast and it hit him fully, it was like the beam was going through him. Tien's eye widened as he gave a thrilling scream of pain that will scar the Z-fighters their whole life.

His mouth wide open in shock and because of his faint scream of pain. His body parts being burned, his arm disappeared, it evaporated. The rest of his body followed, until he was completely evaporated.

Tien.. Just died.


End file.
